El conejo y la rana
by Lulufma
Summary: Por su ternura, timidez y orejas en su traje era lo más parecido a un conejo; ella era literalmente una rana. [10 Drabbles DekuTsuyu]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, es creación de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

" **El conejo y la rana"**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

.

—¡Hermana! Midoriya-kun no puede estirar su lengua.

Tsuyu se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para asegurarse de que su hermana menor no haya mareado de tantas preguntas inoportunas a su novio.

—Mira—se dirigió al joven de cabello frondoso, señalando su lengua—. Hazlo así.

La lengua de la pequeña se estiró hasta tocar sus rodillas. Para cualquier persona podría considerarse toda una hazaña, pero comparada a su hermana mayor aquello no era nada, la lengua de Tsuyu podía alcanzar muchos más metros de distancia.

—Satsuki , no estés incomodando a Midoriya-chan—. Tsuyu sostenía un bol de huevos batidos en su brazo—. Él tiene otro tipo de _quirk_.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó curiosa, observándolo de arriba a abajo en busca de cualquier pista.

Tsuyu llevó un dedo a su mentón, preguntándose si el _quirk_ de Deku realmente tenía un nombre. Lo único que sabía era que el pobre chico terminaba molido como consecuencia de haber realizado cualquier ataque.

—Izuku tiene el _quirk_ de la autodestrucción.

Satsuki nunca había escuchado ese tipo de quirk, ni en su escuela, ni en su casa; pero sonaba guay.

:_:  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Este conjunto de drabbles (menos de 500 palabras) iba a ser inicialmente de Tsuyu con todos –porque es mi waifu- pero creo que aún no estoy lista; por el momento solo escribiré de mi otp verde uwu

Cuando llegue a 10 drabbles lo daré como completo pero si se me ocurre otro drabble lo publicaré aquí mismo.

Saludos :B


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, es creación de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

" _ **El conejo y la rana"**_

* * *

 **II**

* * *

.

Antes de empezar su noviazgo, Tsuyu tenía muy en claro que Izuku Midoriya era una persona muy peculiar, pero su habitación rayaba en lo exagerado.

—No me voy a desvestir si no quitas eso—pronunció, torciendo la boca en señal de disgusto—. Siento que All Might nos está observando. Es perturbador.

No había agresividad en su tono de voz pero sí la promesa de irse, y él era un joven con las hormonas alborotadas que necesitaban ser apaciguadas.

Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de la vergüenza, ¿cómo se había olvidado de esconder toda su colección de su héroe favorito? Claro que era perturbador tener la imagen de tu maestro en el mismo cuarto donde vas a tener intimidad.

Con premura, empezó a despegar el afiche de All Might que tenía pegado en su pared.

—¿Por qué tienes este muñeco de All Might guardado en su caja?

Tsuyu tenía entre sus manos su más grande tesoro: la réplica del último movimiento que había realizado All Might en su más grande batalla contra One for All.

—Es de la última colección; su valor dentro de algunos años será incalculable pero no lo guardo para venderlo en el futuro, lo hago para que no se maltrate o despinte.

Tsuyu lo miró con esos ojos insensibles que solo lo hacían sentir más miserable de lo que era. Era un nerd, lo sabía, todos lo sabían y no merecía tener una bella chica a su lado, lo que en verdad merecía sería la virginidad eterna.

Tsuyu se encogió de hombros, dejó la caja sobre el velador y la giró; en el reverso de la caja se podían apreciar las instrucciones de uso y las advertencias.

—Midoriya-chan eres muy tierno.

Ella lo abrazó y cayeron en la cama; la caja cayó al suelo haciendo un _clic clac_ y a Midoriya no le pudo importar menos.

Era un chico con suerte.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por los Favs y Follows, y sobre todo los comentarios!

:B


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, es creación de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

" **El conejo y la rana"**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

.

Si de por sí a Bakugou le irritaba la compañía de Midoriya, tenerlo cerca y completamente enamorado le exasperaba el triple. Sus tartamudeos y murmullos se habían multiplicado, y su cara pecosa se asemejaba a una fresa de lo avergonzado que estaba.

—Asui-san no es como las otras chicas.

—Claro, ella es rara, igual que tú.

Era una buena oportunidad para escapar, pero Bakugou decidió parar cuando Deku se plantó en el piso en medio de su monólogo.

—Si te cuento esto es porque te considero mi mejor amigo.

Como pocas y contadas veces, Bakugou sintió una milésima de culpa en su pecho.

—¿Iida ni Ochako lo saben?

Midoriya giró la cabeza de lado a lado; su primer enamoramiento lo consideraba algo importante y desde niños, Kacchan siempre fue el primero en enterarse de sus momentos más importantes… aunque sabpia que a él no le importasen realmente.

Una suave sonrisa apareció efímeramente en el rostro del rubio. Bakugou estiró su brazo y con un tosco palmeo en su espalda, invitó a MIdoriya a seguirlo.

Estaba seguro que Kacchan idearía una confesión que involucrara explosiones y sangre -y que por ende fue una mala idea hablar de él sobre asuntos amorosos- pero igual quería escucharlo.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Alv me salió más KatsuDeku que DekuTsuyu ahbkfaf

Gracias por sus mensajes y follows.

Saludos :B


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, es creación de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 ** _"El conejo y la rana"_**

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

.

Tener como compañera de excursión a Tsuyu Asui tenía sus ventajas; la pequeña estudiante era responsable, tenía una memoria privilegiada y era muy observadora, demasiado, tal vez.

—Mmm… Midoriya-chan, tienes algo en el rostro.

Izuku llevó una de sus manos a la esquina derecha de sus labios, justo en el mismo lado que Tsuyu señalaba con su propio dedo. Rascó un poco y se fijó en las puntas de sus dedos, encontrando nada.

—Sigue allí —apuntó ella.

—De repente es una peca —sonrió apenado.

La humedad que sintió en su mejilla duró menos de un segundo, tiempo en el que sus oídos se taparon y pudo escuchar a la perfección el latir de su corazón. Su pecho se infló y conteniendo la respiración, empezó a soltar el aire de a poco, mordiéndose los labios. Midoriya, aterrado de la cercanía femenina, a excepción de su madre, se sintió ultrajado y extrañamente ansioso.

—Ya está —. Deku la miró estupefacto y ella, con el mismo rostro imperturbable de siempre, se atrevió a ofrecerle una sonrisa, agregando—: Era manzana.

Sí, en efecto, había desayunado una manzana en la mañana pero, ¿qué había sido eso?

¿Acaso había sido un beso? No, sonrió, la lengua de Tsuyu había tocado la piel cerca a su boca; un beso debía ser de parte de ambos y directamente en los labios.

La próxima vez se aseguraría que fuera un beso de verdad.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Encontré una artista que dibuja DekuTsuyu y recordé que tenía esto como pendiente.

Saludos :B


End file.
